Actor
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura tidak tahu jika menjadi kekasih aktor seperti Tsuyoshi Naoe akan memberinya dampak yang hebat seperti ini./TsuyoSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Actor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol "BACK")**_ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo Actor oOo**

" _Dunia perfilman di kejutkan dengan video yang diunggah oleh seseorang ke Internet. Dimana di dalam video itu terdapat Actor yang sedang naik daun yaitu Tsuyoshi Naoe sedang mencium seorang penulis buku terkenal yaitu Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini membuat publik terkejut. Tsuyoshi Naoe dikenal sebagai aktor yang digemari banyak orang karena kepiawaian dan ketampanannya. Video berdurasi sepuluh detik itu di ambil di lokasi syuting Nijiiro Days.."_

Seorang gadis cantik mematikan televisinya dan menekuk lututnya. Sudah seminggu lamanya dia mendekam di apartemennya dan tidak berani keluar rumah. Dia juga tidak datang ke kantor atau pun berbelanja. Bahkan untuk makan dia sampai titip dengan tetangganya.

Selama seminggu itu pula, hidupnya hanya di temani oleh mie instan dan kopi. Menyebalkan sekali.

Di luar gedung apartemennya banyak sekali wartawan yang berkumpul. Dia merutuki dirinya yang lalai ketika datang mengunjungi kekasihnya di lokasi syuting. Dia di bawa masuk ke dalam tenda pribadi milik Tsuyoshi. Kebetulan karena Tsuyoshi seorang aktor yang di cari dan penghasilannya tinggi, dia mendapatkan sebuah kesitimewaan. Berada di tenda sendiri tanpa bercampur dengan aktor atau aktris lainnya.

Dan ketika Tsuyoshi menciumnya. Siapa yang sangka jika ada seseorang yang merekam kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Ah! Kenapa jadinya seperti ini!"

Sakura meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia berpacaran dengan Tsuyoshi secara diam-diam. Mereka adalah teman satu sekolah menengah pertama dan menjalin cinta ketika masuk sekolah menengah atas. Dan ketika Tsuyoshi menjadi aktor yang mulai dikenal, pemuda itu menyarankan agar merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Tiga bulan tidak bertemu membuatnya merindukan kekasihnya itu. Dan dia tidak menyangka kedatangannya untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya yang sedang syuting akan membuatnya terkena bom.

Karena hal itu, semua tulisannya di kritik habis-habisan oleh beberapa fans Tsuyoshi. Ada yang mengatakan idenya pasaran, sombong atau gaya tulisannya tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan penulis dunia lainnya. Banyak sekali hujatan yang dia biar begitu, dia mendapat banyak dukungan dari teman-temannya.

 _Ting tong.._

Sakura memandang pintu apartemennya dengan curiga. Dia mengambil pisau lipat yang di simpannya. Berjaga-jaga jika ada seseorang di balik pintu yang menerkamnya. Nyawanya terancam semenjak video ciumannya tersebar luas.

Membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat. Seseorang di hadapannya berteriak karena terkejut.

"Sakura! Kau menakutiku!" Ino mengusap dadanya ketika melihat sahabatnya membawa pisau lipat yang tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku menjadi takut semenjak fans-fans Tsuyoshi berada di depan gedung apartemenku. Mereka ganas sekali."

Ino meletakan sebungkus Yakiniku dan memandang sekeliling apartemen Sakura. Kondisinya kacau sekali, tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini membiarkan apartemennya kacau.

"Selama seminggu ini, kamu makan apa?" tanya Ino menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuknya dan juga Sakura.

"Mie instan." Sakura mendesah lelah dan mendudukan dirinya di sofanya.

"Aku lihat di akun media sosialmu, kamu banyak di hujat." Ino memberikan secangkir kopi untuk sahabatnya. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Aku tidak takut pada hujatan mereka, Ino. Aku hanya takut di bunuh saja." Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Kamu tahu Shion, bukan? Dia masuk rumah sakit karena di kabarkan dekat dengan Tsuyoshi. Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Tenanglah, Tsuyoshi pasti akan mengambil tindakan untuk itu."

Sakura mendesah lelah.

"Mereka lebih suka Tsuyoshi bersama dengan Yukirin. _Chemistry_ mereka dapat sekali di film Nijiiro Days. Apalagi saat mereka berdua berciuman di pantai, aku benar-benar sampai terbakar melihatnya."

"Memangnya mereka memang berciuman sungguhan?" tanya Ino. "Percaya saja pada Tsuyoshi."

Sakura menopang dagunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Seketika semua media sosialnya di penuhi dengan pro dan kontra hubungannya dengan Tsuyoshi. Dia tidak menyangka jika fans Tsuyoshi adalah cewek-cewek ganas.

"Tidak usah pikirkan tentang hujatan yang kamu terima." Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kebanyakan dari mereka yang hanya bisa bicara saja itu tidak memiliki otak. Coba pikirkan lagi, mereka hanya bisa bicara tapi kamu memiliki karya yang luar biasa. Nona Tsunade sudah menunggu naskah novelmu yang selanjutnya."

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat. Jika tanpa sahabatnya, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri seperti ini. Dia menjadi seperti ini karena dukungan dan kerja kerasnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang dia bangun, hancur hanya karena perkataan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak beradab dan hanya bisa menghujat orang lain.

"Lagi pula, kamu itu penulis yang banyak di cari." Ino memberikan Yakiniku. "Tenangkan dirimu dan makanlah."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Sakura menerawang jauh. Seperti kata pepatah. Semakin tinggi tangga yang kami naiki, maka angin yang berhembus akan semakin kencang. Ibarat sebuah mimpi, ketika kamu menaiki tangga untuk mewujudkan mimpimu. Rintangan yang menghadang akan semakin besar.

"Ino." Sakura memandang sahabatnya. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Tsuyoshi, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengambil video itu?!"

Tsuyoshi duduk dengan tenang di sofa _basecamp_ tempatnya dan ketiga temannya berkumpul. Setidaknya disini, para _paparazi_ atau fans mereka tidak akan mengganggu.

"Kalian juga! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menjaga satu sama lain!"

Mei Terumi berang bukan main ketika ada salah satu anaknya yang terkena masalah seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Mei menghindari melibatkan orang lain untuk terkena imbasnya. Masalahnya, semenjak Drama Nijiiro Days naik daun. Mereka berempat menjadi terkenal dan menjadi aktor paling di cari. Fansnya pun juga lumayan banyak.

"Maafkan kami, Mei-san." Natsuki menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk berpacaran. Tapi lihat kasus Shion yang di kabarkan sedang dekat denganmu. Dia masuk rumah sakit karena di hajar oleh fans kalian!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau fans kami akan seganas itu." Tomoya menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran sofa.

Mei sebagai manager harus bertanggung jawab dengan keselamatan anak-anaknya. Termasuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kalian tahu, Sasuke Uchiha? Fansnya sangat banyak di bandingkan kalian. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ganasnya fansnya? Kalian yang belum seterkenal Sasuke Uchiha saja fansnya sudah ganas seperti ini. Apalagi aktor International sepertinya?"

Tsuyoshi bangkit dari duduknya. Dia sudah puas mendengar semua ceramah managernya. Semua yang dikatakan managernya tidak ada yang salah, tapi tidak memecahkan masalahnya.

"Tsuyopon, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Keiichi.

"Ke tempatnya Sakura."

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi dengan kaca mata hitam, jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga masker memandang fansnya yang berada di depan gedung apartemen Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan? Apa mereka tidak lelah berada di sana selama seminggu?

Membawa mobilnya dia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran gedung apartemen Sakura. Sekarang, pasti kekasihnya itu membutuhkan dukungan darinya.

.

.

"Aku tidak takut pada hujatan mereka, Ino. Aku tidak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka. Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa orang hebat lahir dari cacian."

Ino memeluk sahabatnya. Dia khawatir pada kondisi sahabatnya dan tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan setegar ini. Tadinya dia menduga jika sahabatnya pasti akan frustasi.

Suara bel dibunyikan membuat mereka menolehkan kepala kearah pintu. Ino memberikan isyarat agar dia yang membukakan pintu. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, mereka tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Tsuyoshi?!"

.

.

"Tidak aktif." Natsuki memandang ponselnya.

Tomoya berdecak kesal.

"Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana jika fansnya melihatnya, Sakura bisa terkena masalah," ucap Tomoya.

Mei memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura."

"Apa kau bodoh!" Ino memandang Tsuyoshi dengan sengit. "Kalau fansmu melihatmu bagaimana?! Kau bisa menempatkan Sakura dalam posisi yang membahayakan!"

"Sudah Ino." Sakura menengahi sahabatnya. "Ada apa, Tsuyoshi-kun?"

"Aku kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Aku pikir kamu membutuhkan dukunganku."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Tsuyoshi dengan erat. Dia mencintai kekasihnya. Sangat.

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Emeraldnya memandang Tsuyoshi yang berdiri di depan jendela apartemennya. Kekasihnya itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans tanpa mengenakan sebuah atasan apapun.

" _Ohayou_ Tsuyoshi-kun." Sakura memeluk punggung kekasihnya dari belakang dan mencium pundak kekasihnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedang memandangi matahari yang terbit." Tsuyoshi membalikan badannya dan memeluk pinggang Sakura. "Maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Kamu jadi mendapat banyak hujatan."

"Tidak apa, Tsuyoshi-kun." Sakura mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Nona Tsunade sudah membuatkan konfrensi pers untukku siang ini."

"Perlu aku temani?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri."

.

.

.

Suara jepretan kamera dan sinar flash memenuhi _ballroom_ hotel dimana konfrensi pers di lakukan. Sakura di temani oleh Ino dan Tsunade selaku atasannya.

"Kami disini untuk menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Tsunade. "Saya tidak ingin kalian terlalu menghujat anak didikku ini."

"Kalau begitu, apakah benar jika Sakura-san berpacaran dengan Tsuyoshi-san?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Ya. Benar. Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya semenjak kami berada di sekolah menengah atas. Dan ketika Tsuyoshi masuk ke dunia akting, dia memintaku untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami. Baginya, keselamatanku adalah yang utama."

"Jadi, video ciuman itu bukan hoax?"

"Tidak. Semua itu bukan hoax. Waktu itu, aku memang datang ke lokasi syuting Tsuyoshi-kun. Kami bahkan tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengambil video itu."

"Lalu tanggapan anda tentang hujatan yang anda terima?"

Sakura memandang Ino dan sahabatnya itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Memberikan kepercayaan padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu," ucap Sakura. "Karena aku memiliki orang-orang yang sayang padaku, orang-orang yang mendukungku dan ada seseorang yang bilang padaku untuk tetap menulis apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah mendengarkan hal buruk yang dikatakan orang lain. Karena orang yang hebat, lahir dari cacian."

"Lalu, apakah anda mencintai Tsuyoshi-san?"

Sakura memandang kearah kamera dengan seksama sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mencintainya. Lebih dari apapun."

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Mereka semua memandang ke arah Tsuyoshi yang melangkahkan kakinya melewati wartawan yang mengambil gambarnya. Sudah cukup kekasihnya menanggung semua ini.

"T-Tsuyoshi-kun?" Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia bahkan lupa caranya bernapas.

Tsuyoshi tidak mengatakan apapun dan mencium Sakura di depan publik. Beberapa wartawan mengambil foto mereka.

Biarkan fansnya tahu, jika gadis yang dia cintai hanyalah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, kamu bangun pagi sekali."

Sakura membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memandang suaminya yang sedang memasak sarapan untuknya. Setelah konfrensi pers yang diadakannya, Tsuyoshi langsung menikahinya seminggu kemudian.

Fans Tsuyoshi banyak yang tidak terima dan semakin menghujatnya. Tetapi dia tetap berdiri berkat dukungan Tsuyoshi dan meyakinkan bahwa hanya dialah pemilik hati Tsuyoshi.

"Kamu melamun." Tsuyoshi memandang istri merah mudanya. "Tidak usah pikirkan _hatersmu_. Sekarang, kamu adalah pemilik hatiku."

Sakura tahu, bahwa dia yang jadi pemenangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Akhirnyaaaa.. jadi fict TsuyoSaku lagi :3 hehe.. terima kasih buat yang sudah mendukung fict ini.. hehe..**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **In next chap :**

" **Apa? Ikut ke lokasi syuting?"**

" **Namaku Asai Yukiko, panggil saja Yukirin."**

" **Jadi, kamu istrinya Tsuyoshi, ya?"**

 **Kira-kira begitu gambarannya.. hehe.. see you next chap!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol "BACK")_** **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo Actor oOo**

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda meneguk coklat hangatnya sebelum merapatkan jaketnya. Udara musim semi memang sangat menyenangkan dan dia menyukainya. Bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran dan sebentar lagi festival musim panas akan diadakan. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat kembang api dari dekat.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia memandang fotonya dan Tsuyoshi yang tersenyum manis. Ughh.. dia mulai merindukan suaminya yang sedang syuting itu. Karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Tsuyoshi harus syuting di luar kota. Terkadang bisa berhari-hari lamanya dan dia merasa kesepian.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak pernikahan mereka yang menghebohkan masyarakat Jepang. Bahkan beberapa fans Tsuyoshi tidak pernah lelah untuk menghujatnya. Tetapi, berkat suaminya dan sahabatnya, dia mampu menghadapi semuanya.

"Lihat ini, mereka tampan bukan?"

Sakura melirik ke seberang mejanya. Disana ada empat orang gadis dengan balutan seragam SMA sedang membaca sebuah majalah bersama-sama. Dia bahkan bisa melihat pemain serial Nijiiro Days menjadi cover majalah tersebut, termasuk suaminya.

"Iya, padahal umur mereka sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun. Tetapi mereka masih pantas memainkan peran menjadi murid sekolah."

"Ughh.. andaikan mereka benar-benar sebaya dengan kita."

"Kalian lihat berita tentang Tsuyoshi Naoe itu, kan?"

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku lebih suka jika Tsuyoshi bersama dengan Yukirin."

Inilah yang dia tidak suka. Kupingnya terasa panas dan dia bisa hilang kendali kapan saja. Menyebalkan sekali! Menarik napas panjang, dia mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Dia tidak boleh marah, karena ini bisa mengganggu bayi dalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

"Tsuyopon mau pulang?" tanya Natsuki ketika melihat Tsuyoshi memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Iya."

"Kita harus bertemu dengan Minami-san selaku pembuat drama ini, Tsuyoshi. Kamu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja," ucap Tomoya.

"Sakura sedang hamil, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya terlalu lama."

"Apa? Hamil?" kali ini Keiichi yang angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Tomoya menutupi wajahnya ketika Tsuyoshi berjalan menjauh. Sebagai _leader_ dia pasti yang akan terkena marah Mei sebagai managernya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Mei muncul dengan senyumannya. "Dimana, Tsuyoshi?"

Tomoya harus mati-matian membujuk Mei Terumi agar tidak membunuh Tsuyoshi saat itu juga.

.

.

"Are? Tsuyoponnu?"

Tsuyoshi yang membuka pintu mobilnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye tersenyum ke arahnya. Tsuyoshi menutup pintu mobilnya dan menunda kepergiannya.

"Yukirin? Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Yukirin tersenyum. "Mau pulang? Bukankah kita harus bertemu dengan Minami-san?"

"Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di rumah. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang hamil?"

"Sakura-san hamil?" Yukirin tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Ternyata kalian subur juga ya."

"Begitulah." Tsuyoshi membuka pintu mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa."

Yukirin tersenyum ketika mobil milik Tsuyoshi meninggalkan parkiran lokasi syuting mereka. Tanpa diketahui, air mata mengalir dari mata indah milik Yukirin.

"Andaikan saja, kamu bisa melihat perasaanku, Tsuyoponnu."

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi sampai di rumahnya di Tokyo tepat pukul satu malam. Melelahkan sekali menempuh perjalanan dari lokasi syutingnya yang lumayan jauh. Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan pesan masuk dari Tomoya.

 ** _Kau berhutang padaku, Tsuyoshi! Aku harus menerima kemarahan Mei-san gara-gara dirimu!_**

Dengan cekatan dia membalas pesan dari Tomoya.

 ** _Akan aku kenalkan dengan wanita cantik nanti._**

Rasanya, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya.

.

Suara ketikan laptop terdengar di sebuah ruangan. Suara televisi yang samar-samar terdengar dengan pelan. Sakura meregangkan tangannya dan melepas kacamatanya. Dia harus menyelesaikan naskah novelnya yang terbengkalai.

Ditemani secangkir kopi, dia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"Ugh.. kamu merindukan Tou-sanmu, ya?" Sakura mengusap perutnya. "Sama, Kaa-san juga merindukannya."

Sebuah pelukan di rasakannya dan dia bisa mencium aroma parfum milik suaminya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah suaminya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun!"

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tsuyoshi meletakan tasnya di samping istrinya sebelum mencium puncak kepala itu dengan lembut. "Kamu sedang hamil dan kamu harus banyak istirahat."

"Tapi novelku belum selesai."

"Tidur."

Sakura bersungut-sungut dan mematikan laptopnya. Dia memegang belakang kepala suaminya dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tsuyoshi-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi bergelung dalam selimutnya ketika suara ponsel yang bergetar. Dia menggeram pelan dan memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

"Sakura, ponselmu mengganggu!" gerutu Tsuyoshi masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

"Itu bukan ponselku, Tsuyoshi-kun. Aku tidak pernah menghidupkan ponsel saat tidur."

Tsuyoshi menggeliat dengan malas dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia memandang _Caller ID_ yang tertera sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ada apa, Matsun?" tanya Tsuyoshi dengan malas.

 _"_ _Kau dimana, bodoh?! Kita oagi ini ada syuting di taman bermain!"_

"Hoo.. aku lupa."Tsuyoshi mendudukan dirinya. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang suaminya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa, Tsuyoshi-kun?" tanyanya.

"Aku lupa jika hari ini ada syuting." Tsuyoshi bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kamu akan berangkat lagi?"

Tsuyoshi menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah. Dia tahu, Sakura pasti merasa berat ditinggalkan karena rasa rindu yang tak terpendam. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus syuting.

"Bagaimana, jika kamu ikut menemaniku?"

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan pandangan tidak pecaya.

"Ikut?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman bermain tempat syuting kali ini mirip seperti _Capypa Land._ Disana sudah banyak berkumpul _crew_ dan semuanya sudah siap untuk memulai syuting hari ini.

Dengan mobil milik suaminya, Sakura duduk manis di samping suaminya yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. Dan ketika mereka sampai, dia bahkan di sambut hangat oleh beberapa _crew_ yang hadir.

"Ayo ikut aku, Sakura."

Tsuyoshi menuju tenda di mana teman-temannya berkumpul. Matsunaga sedang di dandani, sedangkan Keiichi dan Natsuki sedang berganti baju.

"Oh, kau terlambat, Tsuyoshi." Tomoya memandang sahabatnya dari cermin di depannya.

"Wah!" Natsuki tersenyum lebar. "Kau bahkan membawa istrimu, Tsuyoponnu!"

Sakura tersenyum manis dan membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Whoaahh.. Sakura-san, menemani Tsuyoponnu juga?" tanya Keiichi. "Benar-benar tipe istri yang baik."

"Ah- tidak juga." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Yukirin masuk ke dalam tenda. "Ah kamu membawa istrimu, Tsuyoponnu."

"Hmm.."

Sakura tersenyum sopan dan membungkukan badannya.

"Perkenalkan, Naoe Sakura."

"Yukiko Asai, panggil saja Yukirin." Yukirin tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian harus segera bersiap. Aku permisi."

Tsuyoshi membenahi jaketnya dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kita. Jika kamu lelah, beristirahatlah. Mungkin syuting kali ini akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama."

Sakura menerima kunci kamar mereka dan tersenyum manis.

"Berikan akting terbaik untukku, Tsuyoshi-kun."

Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Matsunaga menggelengkan kepalanya di samping Keiichi dan Natsuki.

"Melihat mereka berdua membuatku ingin segera menikah," ucap Keiichi. "Bolehkah aku segera melamar Nozomi-chan?"

" _Damme!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Baiklah! Camera, Rolling, Action!"_

Tsuyoshi memandang kearah panggung dimana anggota _Sonar Pocket_ sudah siap untuk menyanyikan lagu mereka. Yukirin tersentak kaget ketika dan melirik Tsuyoshi yang terus memandang ke depan. Dia makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Tsuyoshi pada tangannya.

Sakura yang melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum. Dia mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Kamu lihat itu, sayang? Tou-sanmu terlihat tampan dan mengagumkan, ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Yukirin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Tsuyoponnu, aku mencintaimu."

Dan detik selanjutnya, Tsuyoshi bisa merasakan bibir Yukirin mendarat di bibirnya. Tetesan air mata membasahi pipi Sakura.

" _Cut!_ Yukirin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tidak ada di naskah!"

"Hehe.. maafkan aku. Aku kelepasan."

Tsuyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru penonton. Dan dia tidak menemukan istrinya di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi mendesah lelah ketika akhirnya syuting mereka untuk hari ini berakhir. Setelah mengalami hari yang panjang, akhirnya semuanya sudah selesai dan dia bisa menikmati tidur nyenyaknya.

"Tsuyoponnu!"

Tsuyoshi menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Yukirin yang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Yukirin?"

"Anoo.. maafkan sikapku tadi, ya. Aku benar-benar kelepasan saat menciummu."

"Tidak apa. Lupakan saja kejadian itu." Tsuyoshi merapatkan Yukatanya. "Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu."

Yukirin tersenyum kecut dan membalikan badannya. Dia tahu, hati Tsuyoshi hanya milik Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menggerakan kakinya hingga membuat riak di air kolam renang tempatnya duduk sekarang. Tidak ada yang dia lakukan selain menggerak-gerakan kakinya maju mundur.

"Sakura-san?"

.

.

Tsuyoshi memandang ponselnya dengan gusar sebelum menyusuri lorong tempatnya menginap. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya menginap, dia tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

.

.

"Matsunaga-kun?" Sakura tersenyum. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

"Oh? Aku? Aku hanya mencari angin, di dalam panas sekali."

Matsunaga Tomoya duduk di samping Sakura dan ikut memasukan kakinya ke dalam air.

"Tidak baik ibu hamil keluyuran malam-malam begini. Apalagi di luar dingin sekali."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Tomoya.

"Dari mana kamu tahu aku sedang hamil?" tanya Sakura.

"Tsuyoshi selalu berkoar-koar betapa dia khawatir dengan kondisimu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menundukan kepalanya. Tomoya melirik Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak terbawa perasaan, tetapi melihat Yukirin mencium Tsuyoshi-kun, ada sesuatu yang sesak di dalam hatiku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak cemburu, tetapi hatiku tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu kamu pasti cemburu, Sakura." Tomoya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Tetapi kamu harus tahu, jika Tsuyoshi mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun."

Tsuyoshi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka mengepalkan tangannya dengan gusar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bangun kesiangan esok paginya. Dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan memandang ranjang dimana tempat Tsuyoshi tidur kosong. Sepertinya suaminya itu sudah bangun dan memulai syutingnya.

Setelah mandi dan merasa tubuhnya segar, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju restaurant untuk sarapan. Perutnya perlu diisi, apalagi dengan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Dia bisa memandang suaminya yang sedang melakukan syuting. Emeraldnya bersinar melihat betapa mengagumkannya suaminya saat sedang syuting.

Dan ketika suaminya memandang kearahnya, dia sudah siap melambaikan tangannya. Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika Tsuyoshi mendenguskan wajahnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada suaminya?

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan wajah kelelahan dan menemukan Sakura sedang duduk diatas ranjang sembari membaca buku. Mengabaikan istrinya, Tsuyoshi melepaskan pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk bicara apapun pada istrinya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan kembali membaca bukunya. Tsuyoshi tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Selesai mandi, Tsuyoshi mengenakan piyamanya dan merebahkan diri di sebelah istrinya. Dia membalikan badannya hingga membelakangi istrinya. Sakura sendiri menutup bukunya dan meletakannya di meja nakas.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, ada apa? Kamu marah padaku?"

Tsuyoshi terdiam. Mengabaikan pertanyaan istrinya. Sakura menarik napas panjang, dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Ada apa, Tsuyoshi-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Matsun di kolam renang kemarin malam?"

Sakura tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kamu melihatnya?"

Tsuyoshi kembali diam. Membiarkan kata-kata Sakura menjadi pertanyaan retoris.

"Aku cemburu padamu, Tsuyoshi-kun," ucap Sakura. "Aku ke kolam renang untuk menenangkan diri. Melihat suaminya di cium oleh wanita lain meski hanya sebatas akting, tapi itu tetap membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Lalu, Matsunaga-kun datang untuk menghiburku."

Tsuyoshi membalikan badannya dan memandang istrinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh?" Sakura mengusap matanya yang berair. "Kenapa Tsuyoshi-kun yang minta maaf?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Tsuyoshi mengalihkan wajahnya. "Baiklah, kita akan tunjukan pada dunia kalau aku hanya milikmu dan kamu adalah milikku."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, foto Tsuyoshi yang sedang memeluk dari belakang Sakura muncul di halaman depan sebuah majalah. Dan Tsuyoshi sangat suka melihatnya. Karena dia berhasil menunjukan bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Runafia : hehe.. makasih.. :3 ini sudah dilanjutt..**

 **Yukumpme : hihihi.. sudah dilanjutt..**

 **Cihuyy93 : gak janji senpai.. :3**

 **Saki : gak janji XD**

 **Taejinjimin : Bisa aja.. :3 makasih yaaaa.. ini sudah dilanjut..**

 **Dianggi : Iya.. makasih yaaa..**

 **Sekian untuk chap ini, sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
